


KuroKen Week 2014 Drabbles

by thatACDCchick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: During a thunderstorm, Kenma spends the night with Kuroo and his childhood friend does what he can to help him make it through the night.





	1. Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago as part of a KuroKen week event so the writing is probably a bit shit but I wanted to save and share this regardless.

If the thunder shaking the house hadn’t woken Kuroo up, the shriek of terror Kenma let out would have. He’d almost forgotten that that was the whole reason the blond was spending the night at his house. Curled up very much like a cat on his little mat beside the ravenet’s bed, Kuroo saw him shivering as rain pounded the windows and wind shook the panes.

“Oi. Kenma.” He said with a hand reaching down to rest on top of the younger’s head. “Get up here.”

Kenma laid there for a moment or two longer until another clap of thunder rolled overhead and lightning lit up the room. Jumping up, he slid under the elder’s covers and pressed against him just as he had since they were children.

“Sorry.” He mumbled softly. More than embarrassed to be in high school and still need to cling to his best friend during times like this.

“Don’t be stupid. You know you can’t help it.” Kuroo grumbled in reply. Not meaning to sound harsh, especially when the other was still trembling so much.

Sighing softly, he knew there was one way to really distract the blond from the sounds of the storm. He pulled the covers up over their heads and pressed gentle fingers under Kenma’s chin. If Kenma knew what was coming next, he made no real indication of it. Simply clinging onto the front of Kuroo’s shirt as his lips were taken softly.

Despite all of his roughhousing and how hard he hit a volleyball during a game, there was at least one thing Kuroo knew how to be gentle about. Before he knew it, he could feel the heat radiating off of the other’s face. But he didn’t let the kiss up one bit.

He simply deepened it slowly. First with his lips pressing a little firmer against Kenma’s, then with his tongue brushing over the other’s lips to urge them open. At first the blond resisted, but he found that he couldn’t for very long. With the sounds of the storm fading in the distance, he opened his mouth with a small sound and leaned up into the kiss.

By the time it was over, the blond found himself on his back. Kuroo’s hips pressing down against him and the ravenet’s fingers tangled in his hair. A smirk pulled at the elder’s lips as he pulled away just slightly and opened his eyes.

“You hear that?” He whispered against Kenma’s mouth.

“No.” Was all he could manage.

“Good. Cause neither can I.” The other snickered with a light, affectionate lick to the younger’s lips.

“Don’t stop.” Kenma whispered pleadingly.

“Never said I was gonna.” Kuroo grinned before deepening that kiss once more.


	2. Candy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wants a taste of the candies that Kenma is always eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble I wrote part of a KuroKen week event some years ago.

It had almost become a routine. After practice, especially a good practice like that day’s was, Kuroo and Kenma would stop at a convenience store on their way home from school. Kuroo changed things up now and then. Trying a little bit of everything over time. But Kenma’s choices always stayed the same.

On this day, when they made it to Kenma’s room and sat in their usual spots, the ravenet looked over at the younger on the bed. Sharp eyes watching him pull his goodies from the plastic bag and a stick of Pocky dangling from his lips.

“What’s so good about that stuff, anyways?” He asked finally when Kenma had taken a piece of the apple-shaped chewies from the bag and popped it into his mouth.

Red stained the blond’s face under that gaze and his eyes darted away as he grabbed the remote to find something to watch.

“"Nothing. I just like it.” He replied around the chewie.

Once Kuroo had finished his stick of Pocky, he spoke once more. “Can I try one?”

Kenma stopped halfway from putting another candy in his mouth and nodded.

“Sure.” He said popping the candy into his mouth before he held out the bag to the elder sitting against his bed.

Kuroo brushed the bag aside with a hand and leaned in. His free hand wrapping around the nape of the blond’s neck to close the distance and connect their lips.

Once Kenma was over the initial shock of the kiss, Kuroo brushed his tongue gently over the other’s lips. Urging them open. He would have completely swallowed the candy had that tongue not caught it first and pulled it back into Kuroo’s mouth.

Coughing, Kenma sat there on the bed and tried to recover. His face as red as his jacket even as he put another chew into his mouth.

“I hate when you do that.” He mumbled with a pout.

“No you don’t.” Kuroo smirked smugly over his shoulder. Earning a light kick from the blond to his back.


End file.
